


Dear Sunshine

by Rexa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Chibi Karasu Day, M/M, Prompt - Seperti apa matahari dalam pikiranmu?, Romance, omegaverse!au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Ketika Tobio memikirkan tentang matahari.





	Dear Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer © Haruichi Furudate – Haikyuu (I own my story). I don't gain any profit from this work, but some fun.
> 
> Mungkin akan OOC. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam cerita ini hanyalah rekayasa belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dalam bentuk dan hal apa pun, hal itu merupakan suatu ketidaksengajaan. 
> 
> Hope you can enjoy it and happy reading~

**Matahari** merupakan sebuah bintang. Bola gas yang berpijar dan menjadi pusat semesta. Ia terang dengan intensitas cahaya yang entah mengapa tidak terlalu redup dan tidak terlalu terang. Cukup. Pas. Untuk bumi tercinta.  


Sehingga bumi diberkati dengan luar biasa. Ya, tentu saja. Cahaya matahari membuat tanaman-tanaman hijau berfotosintesis, menghasilkan sumber pakan bagi seluruh makhluk hidup. Sesuatu yang setiap manusia syukuri, meski tak semua orang sadar akan hal ini.

Atau kira-kira... begitulah yang ada di pikiran seorang Kageyama Tobio. Akhir-akhir ini tampaknya, matahari adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya terobsesi selain bola voli. Entah apa yang menggerakkan motivasinya untuk mencari tahu tentang apa itu matahari. Tak hanya via internet, bila perlu perpustakaan sekolah plus perpustakaan daerah pun dibongkar demi mencari seulas artikel yang berhubungan dengan matahari yang mampu memuaskan dahaga Tobio akan objek antariksa berpijar itu.

Bisa dibilang, Tobio memang amat bersyukur matahari menjadi pusat tata surya. Bayangkan saja jika bintang lain yang menjadi pusat tata surya, Tobio yakin dirinya tak pernah ada, atau ia tak akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang berharga, yang ada bersamanya saat ini. Ya sederhana saja sih. Jika terlalu terang, bintang itu akan menghasilkan panas yang berlebih. Jangankan fotosintesis, yang ada tetumbuhan akan meranggas kering akibat panasnya. Dan bila terlalu redup, Tobio—dengan pengetahuan yang baru saja dibacanya—tahu bahwa tidak akan ada makhluk yang hidup di sana.

Selebihnya, bolehkah ia jujur? Bahwasanya matahari membuat sepercik kehangatan menerangi hatinya yang sepi. Matahari itu berwujud seorang remaja enam belas tahun yang beda tinggi nyaris dua puluh senti dengannya (oh ya, Tobio yang lebih tinggi maksudnya), berambut jingga dengan mata besar beriris cokelat menggemaskan yang merupakan rival sekaligus partnernya di tim voli putra SMA Karasuno, Hinata Shouyou, yang diberinya gelar (kesayangan), _boge_.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?!"

Kernyitan dalam semakin tercetak jelas di kening Tobio. Mendadak ekspresinya mengeras. Ia hanya berdecih sebal lalu kembali memunguti bola-bola voli yang berserakan di lantai _gym_ dan menaruhnya ke dalam keranjang bola.

"Hei, Kageyama!"

"Jangan ganggu aku, _Boge_!"

"Memangnya salahku apa!? Kau duluan yang cari gara-gara kan!?"

Tobio menghembuskan napas keras. "Kau—tak sadar? Kau membuat hidungku sakit. Apa kau lupa lagi masa _heat_ -mu? Sebaiknya segera ajukan surat izin, dan segera minum _supressant_ -mu."

Dan tak lupa, wangi feromon _pre-heat_ Shouyou amat menggoda batin sang alfa muda. Tobio tahu Shoyou adalah seorang omega, sebab hanya omega yang mampu menguarkan feromon semanis nektar bebungaan ketika pre-heat. Praktis Shouyou terpaku akibat teguran Tobio.

"Ah, oh... maaf. Hormonku sedang tidak stabil lagi. Kurasa besok aku akan mengajukan izin ke Takeda-sensei dan Misaki-sensei. Maaf sudah membuatmu tersiksa."

Tobio menganggukkan kepala. "Kau harusnya hati-hati, Hinata. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba _heat_ -mu muncul tiba-tiba? Kau bisa diserang!"

Kedua bola mata berwarna cokelat itu melebar sebentar. Tobio sadar bahwa ia sudah menakuti sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud untuk menakutimu."

Shouyou bergeleng. "Ah tidak kok. Aku hanya terkejut kau peduli. Hehehehehe. Terima kasih, Kageyama."

Tobio mendadak merasa ada desir aneh yang merayapi tubuhnya. Senyum Shouyou barusan membuatnya merinding dengan sensasi yang tak bisa ia jelaskan. _Sensasi_ yang menyenangkan sebenarnya.

"Um, uh... sama-sama. Lebih baik, kita segera bereskan tempat ini dan pulang. Kau harus segera berada di rumah."

Shouyou mengangguk semangat. Terasa ganjil dengan perlakuan sang sahabat yang mendadak perhatian. Namun Shouyou tahu, Tobio aslinya memang baik. Ia hanya tak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan benar. Lagipula semakin lama ia berada bersama Tobio, ia hanya akan menyiksa sahabat alfanya itu dengan feromon _pre-heat_ nya. Shouyou amat menghargai usaha Tobio itu. Segera setelah membereskan _gym_ , keduanya bertolak ke ruang klub untuk berganti baju dan mengambil barang-barang mereka. Shouyou menyempatkan diri meminum pil _suppressant_ untuk jaga-jaga.

"Kuantar kau pulang."

"Tidak perlu," ujarnya sambil mendorong sepedanya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula butuh sehari-dua sampai masa _heat-_ ku datang. Jadi tidak akan apa-apa. Aku juga sudah meminum _suppressant_. Tenang saja."

Tapi toh Shouyou tak menolak saat Tobio memaksa untuk mengantarkan hingga ke jalan paling dekat dengan kompleks perumahannya.

"Sampai sini saja, Kageyama-kun. Nanti kau dimarahi karena pulang terlambat."

Tobio ingin memprotes tapi apa yang dikatakan Shouyou benar adanya. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Shouyou terkekeh. "Tidak. Aku bukan anak perempuan, tahu?! Aku memang omega, tapi akan sangat menggangguku bila kau menganggap aku lemah. Aku tidak selemah itu," tegasnya.

Tobio terpancing. Urat kesal menampakkan diri di pelipis sang setter. "Bukan begitu, _Boge_! Hinata _boge_! Paling _boge_! Aku tidak menganggapmu lemah! Aku—AKU CUMA KHAWATIR!"

Shouyou terperangah. "HAH?!"

Tobio memalingkan wajah. "Ya sudah cepat pulang sana!! Jangan memaksakan diri kalau sudah masuk masa heat. Tulis surat izin atau telepon Takeda-sensei! A-Aku pulang!" Tobio berbalik dan melangkah ke arah berlawanan.

Shouyou tergelak setelahnya. "IYA IYA! TERIMA KASIH, KAGEYAMA!! _JAA MATA_!!!"

Lalu suara bel sepeda Shouyou menyapa ruang dengar Tobio. Tobio menoleh, tepat ketika senyuman Shouyou merekah dan tangannya melambai. Tobio balas melambai. Mereka pun berpisah.

ooOoOoOoo

 **Ketika** tiba di rumah, Tobio disambut sang ibu yang dengan segera menyuruhnya untuk mandi dan makan malam. Tobio yang memang keletihan menurut. Seharian beraktivitas ditambah latihan tambahan dengan Shouyou membuat tubuhnya menjerit meminta perlakuan khusus. Dan berendam di air hangat adalah salah satu cara untuk merilekskan kembali otot-otot tubuhnya yang mengejang kaku akibat dipaksa berlatih.

Tobio mendesah lega. Tidak ada yang lebih baik ketimbang berendam di air hangat. Tobio baru selesai 15 menit kemudian.

Ia menuju ke ruang makan dengan handuk yang masih melingkupi kepalanya. Masih mencoba mengeringkan helai-helai hitam legam yang basah akibat aktivitas mandinya barusan.

"Latihan sampai larut lagi, Tobio?"

Tobio mengangguk. "Aku makan di kamar saja, Bu. Mau sambil mengerjakan tugas."

Sang ibu menggelengkan kepala. "Kau harus jaga kesehatan ya? Pergilah duluan ke kamar dan keringkan rambutmu dengan benar. Biar Ibu yang mengantarkan makananmu. Ngomong-ngomong Tobio...," Tobio menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "lain kali ajak dia kemari. Ibu tak sabar ingin mengenalnya."

Tobio mendadak blank. "Ha?"

Sang ibu mendekat dan menyentil pelan hidung Tobio.

"Aduh!"

"Hei! Wangimu sedikit berbeda, Nak. Ada wangi lain yang menempel padamu. Kau sudah bertemu dengan _mate-_ mu, kan? Mau sampai kapan kau sembunyikan _dia_ dari ibu?"

Tobio terbelalak. Semu merah malah mengkhianati usahanya untuk mengelak dari tuduhan sang ibu. Bertemu dengan matenya? Ia bahkan tidak tahu bisa bertemu dengan matenya di mana—

Tunggu sebentar... jangan bilang kalau—

"Tidak mungkin, Bu. Ini mungkin bau feromon temanku yang sedang _pre-heat_. Aku hanya membantunya dengan menemani pulang ke rumah. Mana mungkin Hinata adalah _mate_ -ku."

"Oh... tapi biasanya wangi feromon omega yang sedang _pre-heat_ tidak akan menempel pada orang lain, terlebih pada alfa yang tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengannya."

"Mungkin karena hormon Hinata sedang tidak stabil?"

"Ah, iya kau benar. Mungkin juga karena itu. Hormon omega yang tidak stabil bisa membuat feromonnya menguar kuat hingga bisa saja menempeli pada feromon dari orang-orang yabg berada di sekitarnya. Tapi ... Tobio-kun, kau benar-benar mengantar sampai di rumahnya kan?"

Netra biru gelapnya memicing. Perasaan tak enak mulai menyambangi benaknya. "Ada apa, Bu? Aku mengantarnya hanya sampai jalan dekat rumahnya, dia yang mau."

Sang ibu bergeleng. "Ah, tidak... hanya memastikan saja. Soalnya, temanmu itu mungkin saja mendadak masuk pada masa heat jika memang hormonnya sedang tidak stabil. Dan akan sangat berbahaya sekali untuk seorang omega muda sepertinya sendirian saat sudah larut ditambah heat yang bisa saja terpicu begitu saja tanpa ada aba-aba."

"Ibu... dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia sudah berjanji akan baik-baik saja. Dia omega yang kuat." Tanpa disadarinya alfa di dalam dirinya menggeram.

Tepukan di kepala membuat Tobio lebih tenang. "Maka kita harus percaya temanmu akan baik-baik saja. Semoga masa _heat-_ nya bisa dilalui dengan lancar. Mungkin ibu bisa bicara dengannya atau orangtuanya kapan-kapan? Ibu bisa merekomendasikan dokter terbaik agar mereka berkonsultasi masalah hormon yang tidak stabil ini."

Tobio menganggukkan kepalanya. "Akan kuberi tahu bila Hinata sudah masuk sekolah nanti," ujarnya lirih.

Lima menit kemudian Tobio termenung di meja belajarnya. Sebagian dari dirinya masih mengkhawatirkan Shouyou. Nasi kare favoritnya masih tak tersentuh. Apalagi setumpuk tugas yang telah menantinya berkencan. Ia masih merasa sedikit bersalah karena tak mengantarkan Shouyou hingga ke rumahnya.

Berjuta tanya menghinggapinya yang dihantui pikiran-pikiran negatif. Berusaha untuk positif tapi alfa di dalam dirinya tetap gundah gulana. Tobio menyerah. Diambilnya ponsel dari atas nakas dan segera mengetikkan sebuah pesan teks yang dikirim kepada Shouyou.

Sisanya Tobio berdoa pada Tuhan agar melindungi sahabatnya. Mataharinya.

Tunggu... kenapa rasanya ada yang salah? Sejak kapan—oh! Tobio harap pemikiran yang tiba-tiba melesak ke dalam kepalanya saat ini hanyalah sebuah delusional. Sejak kapan ia menginginkan Shouyou seperti ini?

Netra biru gelapnya melirik layar ponselnya yang gelap, hanya ada kerlip biru di sudut ponsel yang sesekali berkedip kepadanya. Shouyou belum membalas pesannya. Tobio mendesah. Mungkin Shouyou sudah sibuk menghadapi minggu terberat dalam hidupnya.

Shouyou masih belum memiliki _mate_. Sama halnya dengan Tobio. Dan ketika ditanya, yang bersangkutan menjawab bahwa ia masih ingin berfokus pada pertandingan voli di depan mata ketimbang mengurus pasangan sehidup semati yang entah di mana. Jawaban sederhana yang mengundang tawa. Bukan untuk memperolok Shouyou, melainkan tawa penuh persahabatan yang menunjukkan dukungan pada sang _middle blocker_. Sebab tak banyak omega yang memiliki keinginan kuat layaknya Hinata Shouyou dan beberapa omega lain yang bergabung di dalam tim voli mereka. Sebagian memilih untuk tak memperjuangkan cita-citanya. Sementara Shouyou memilih untuk menentang kodratnya.

Dan Tobio tak pernah bisa memalingkan atensinya dari Shouyou. Shouyou seolah menyedot seluruh fokus Tobio agar hanya berpusat kepadanya. Lewat cara aneh yang tak pernah Tobio pahami bagaimana bisa bekerja padanya.

Tobio menyelesaikan makan malam dengan tak semangat. Baru kali ini makanan favoritnya terasa begitu hambar. Sehambar hidupnya yang terombang-ambing oleh sang surya yang menghilang. Shouyou akan menghilang selama kurang lebih seminggu. Dan Tobio tahu, hidupnya akan sepi selama seminggu ke depan.

ooOoOoOoo

 **Shouyou** selalu berharap dapat menjalani hidupnya dengan biasa-biasa saja. Tapi kecintaannya pada voli mengubah semuanya. Dunia Shouyou berubah penuh warna, penuh tantangan, penuh cerita. Namun Shouyou tak menyangka penghalang terbesar dalam hidupnya bukanlah karena ia bodoh atau karena ia malas.

Akan tetapi oleh gender sekundernya, kodratnya sebagai seorang omega.

Entah bagaimana bisa ia mendadak mengalami _heat_ , padahal ia tadi telah menenggak pil _suppressant_. Hormonnya yang tidak stabil sepertinya membuat Shouyou kehilangan kontrol atas tubuhnya sendiri. Padahal ia sudah dekat dengan rumahnya. Padahal tinggal satu blok lagi. Tinggal melewati gang terakhir ia akan sampai di blok di mana rumahnya berada. Tapi tubuhnya mengkhianati dirinya. Shouyou gemetaran di atas sepedanya. Tubuhnya panas, lemas, tak bertenaga, tapi yang lebih menyebalkan adalah libidonya yang terpicu.

"Arrrggghhhh! Ke-napa harus seka-rang?!" erangnya terbata.

Shouyou merasakan tubuhnya berdenyut-denyut ngilu. Terutama bagian selatan tubuhnya yang mendadak meminta perhatian lebih.

"Siaaallll!!" desisnya lagi.

Fokusnya sudah beralih dari jalanan di depannya. Shouyou tak kuat lagi mengayuh sepedanya. Ia menyandarkannya ke sebuah tiang lampu penerangan jalan terdekat dan menguncinya di sana. Pikirnya ia akan meminta tolong ibu atau ayahnya mengurus sepedanya besok. Tangannya yang dilanda gemetar hebat sama sekali tidak membantu, membuat Shouyou menghabiskan waktu lebih lama untuk mengunci sepeda kesayangannya itu.

Selesai mengunci sepedanya, Shouyou berusaha berlari, menyeret tubuhnya untuk bergerak maju meski sulit. Belum ... ia belum benar-benar memasuki _heat-_ nya. Tapi semua sindrom ini terasa amat menyiksanya. Seharusnya Shouyou menerima tawaran Tobio, setidaknya ... dengan begitu Tobio bisa membantunya untuk tiba di rumah lebih cepat.

Namun yang Shouyou lupakan adalah perihal bahwa feromonnya menyebar di udara dengan cepat. Menguarkan sebuah panggilan primitif primal yang memicu alfa-alfa yang berada di dekatnya untuk mengklaim dan menandai dirinya. Shouyou terkejut ketika tak lama beberapa orang mencegat jalannya.

"Hei~ coba lihat siapa yang berkeliaran di saat yang riskan?"

"Apa kau tersesat kelinci manis?"

"Mau kami membantumu pulang? Ah, tapi sepertinya kau sengaja ya? Berkeliaran pada masa heatmu, malam hari pula! Wow!"

Shoyou menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ti-Tidak! A-Aku ... ini bukan—"

Sekelompok pemuda itu menatap Shouyou dengan tatapan liar seolah menelanjanginya. Shouyou bergidik ngeri, tapi ada bagian dari omeganya yang menikmati tatapan itu. _Ini salah_ , alarm di kepalanya berdering keras. Hanya saja, entah kenapa otaknya malah membuat fatamorgana dengan Tobio sebagai wujud delusionalnya. Shouyou bergeleng kuat. Ia harus pergi. Ia harus pulang. Shouyou pun berbalik, berusaha lari dengan sisa-sisa tenaga dan kewarasan yang ia miliki.

"Mau ke mana, manis?"

Tangannya ditangkap oleh salah seorang dari pemuda itu. Dia alfa. Shouyou bergidik ngeri, segera meronta, mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia belum terikat dengan alfa mana pun. Membuat keadaan yang ia alami menjadi semakin bertambah buruk. Ia dipaksa tunduk di hadapan alfa tak dikenal. Beberapa alfa lain pun segera mengelilinginya. Mengerubutinya bak semut pada gula. Shouyou ketakutan.

"Tidak! Kumo-hon, le-lepaskan aku!"

Salah seorang mengendusi lehernya. Shouyou berjengit. Mencoba melakukan perlawanan sebisanya. Namun mereka tertawa, seolah apa yang Shouyou lakukan itu tak berguna. Dan kenyataannya memang tidak. Tubuhnya diangkat dengan mudahnya. Ia dibawa entah ke mana. Memberontak hanya membuat para pemuda itu semakin antusias menjamah tubuhnya. Air matanya mulai menggenang, mengaburkan pandangannya. Shouyou tidak mau ini terjadi.

Shouyou berharap ini semua hanya mimpi.

ooOoOoOoo

 **Tobio** membenci kenyataan bahwa Shouyou memang tidak masuk selama seminggu. Tapi ia amat benci lagi ketika pesan-pesannya juga tidak dibalas, teleponnya pun tidak diangkat. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah _heat_ yang dialami Shouyou sebegitu parahnya atau entah bagaimana.

Kegiatan klub dan tugas-tugas sekolah seakan berkomplot untuk menghalanginya mengunjungi kediaman Hinata. Beberapa senpai telah menanyakan keberadaan sang matahari, tapi Tobio tak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya. Berusaha mencari tahu dari teman-teman sekelas Shouyou pun hasilnya nihil. Tak satu pun yang tahu bagaimana kabar mentari kesayangannya itu.

Ya, mentari kesayangan. Sebab setiap Tobio memandang pada sang surya, yang tampak adalah wajah ceria sang partner bermain voli. Tobio tak akan menampik bila ada seseorang yang menuduhnya memiliki perasaan khusus pada sang omega. Sebab pada dasarnya, ia memang telah menaruh perhatian khusus pada Shouyou sejak kali pertama mereka berjumpa pada sebuah pertandingan resmi semasa SMP.

Tobio menyedot susu kotaknya dengan ribut. Mengundang delikan dari Kei yang duduk di sebelahnya. Di hadapannya, Tadashi hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepala sambil tersenyum bingung. Makan siang mereka sejenak tak tersentuh.

Pertemuan mereka di kantin sekolah pada jam istirahat siang ini adalah hasil inisiatif Tadashi dan kerja kerasnya membujuk alfanya untuk turut serta. Mereka cukup khawatir dengan keadaan sahabat mereka yang tak kunjung ada kabarnya.

"Apa mungkin Hinata jatuh sakit ya?"

"Dari masa _heat_ langsung sakit maksudmu?" Kacamata dinaikkan kembali ke tempat semula dengan ujung telunjuk.

Tadashi mengangguk. "Aku juga pernah seperti itu sewaktu awal-awal mengalami  _heat_."

"Masalahnya, ini bukan _heat_ pertamanya Hinata."

"Yang kudengar, hormon Hinata sedang tidak stabil akhir-akhir ini. Bukankah hal itu memicu _anomali_ dalam siklus _heat_ yang normal? Biasanya sih memang setiap 3-6 bulan sekali, tapi seingatku kami hampir mendapatkan masa _heat_ yang sama musim semi lalu, dan belum sampai tiga bulan sejak saat itu, Hinata sudah dapat _heat_ lagi." Tadashi berbicara dengan suara yang amat pelan. Tak berniat mengundang rasa penasaran pihak lain yang tak bertanggung jawab.

Tobio memikirkan kembali perkataan Tadashi. Tanpa sadar menghitung hari-hari yang telah lampau. Kembali ke masa _golden week_ di musim semi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Para omega memasuki masa _heat_ yang nyaris bersamaan pada musim semi, yang bertepatan dengan minggu libur nasional. Lalu menyadari bahwa perkataan Tadashi ada benarnya sebab musim panas baru saja dimulai.

Fakta yang membuat alfa di dalam dirinya menggeram tak nyaman. Kesal. Tobio kesal setengah mati. Kenapa ia benar-benar tak peka?! Tobio menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa di jam istirahat untuk memaki dirinya sendiri.

Hari-hari selanjutnya berlalu tanpa arti. Tobio seakan kehilangan minat pada apa pun. Keishin mengomelinya karena tidak fokus pada saat latihan. Koushi berusaha mengajaknya berbicara tapi Tobio sendiri tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Seolah ada yang menggerogotinya dari dalam.

Hingga Daichi turun tangan pun, Tobio tak mampu mengungkapkan perasaan ganjil yang bercokol di hatinya. Ia rindu. Rindu pada mataharinya. Dan rindu itu menjelma menjadi tak tertahankan.

Hari berikutnya masih tidak ada kabar dari Shouyou. _Anxiety_ Tobio memuncak. Ia nekat. Saat jam istirahat tiba, ia menyelinap keluar dan membolos. Tobio sudah tidak tahan. Ia harus tahu kabar Shouyou bagaimana pun caranya.

Bolehkah Tobio berterus terang? Ia payah dalam hal menyelinap dan menyamar. Hal ini sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Seperti ketika ia menyelinap ke Aoba Johsai untuk memata-matai Tooru. Tapi kali ini ia berhasil melakukannya dengan mudah. Dalam sekejap ia sudah sampai di pagar belakang sekolah. Tobio melempar tasnya keluar pagar setelah mengganti _uwabaki_ miliknya dengan sepatu lain yang dibawa. Lalu memanjat pagar dengan cepat, setibanya di seberang pagar Tobio celingukan. Mengantisipasi ada yang memergoki dirinya kabur pada saat itu. Setelah yakin jika aksinya ini aman, Tobio segera melesat meninggalkan sekolah.

Tobio menelusuri jalan menuju ke rumah Shouyou tanpa kesulitan. Ia sudah sering melewatinya untuk pulang bersama Shouyou meski hanya sampai di persimpangan di depan sana nanti, sebab jalan menuju rumah Tobio berbelok ke arah kanan, sementara rumah Shouyou berada di arah sebaliknya. Ia pernah sekali-dua ke rumah Shouyou, yaitu ketika yang bersangkutan demam dan seluruh tim voli berinisiatif untuk menjenguknya.

Namun kali ini, Tobio memilih untuk mencari Shouyou. Ia tidak tenang bila belum bertemu dengannya. Ia tidak peduli Shouyou mencapnya seperti apa atau mengoloknya karena berani membolos. Tobio hanya ingin memastikan Shouyou baik-baik saja.

Hari itu mentari bersinar terik. Seolah merestui aksi Tobio untuk mencari Shouyou. Tobio berjalan di bawah rindangnya pepohonan yang tumbuh di kiri kanan jalan. Semilir angin mengembuskan wangi musim panas membuat Tobio tersenyum simpul. Sepertinya ia akan berterus terang pada Shouyou nanti, tentang ia yang _menginginkan_ Shouyou menjadi pusat dari semestanya.

Tobio berbelok ke sebelah kiri. Memasuki jalan kecil yang mengarah ke kompleks perumahan dan juga pertokoan kecil. Tobio ingat di ujung belokan setelah blok pertokoan ada sebuah gedung yang tak terpakai. Ia tersesat sampai di sana ketika pertama kali berkunjung ke rumah Shouyou. Ia terpisah dari rombongan karena terlalu asyik memerhatikan pertandingan voli yang ditayangkan di televisi yang dimiliki oleh salah satu toko.

Netra biru gelap Tobio terbelalak kala lensa matanya menangkap bayangan dari sosok yang selama ini menjadi sumber kegelisahannya. Di ujung sana, sosok yang mirip Shoyou tengah bersama sekelompok orang dan sepertinya menuju ke arah gedung kosong yang baru saja terpikirkan oleh Tobio.

Tobio ragu. Benarkah sosok yang dilihatnya itu adalah Shouyou? Tapi untuk apa ia bersama orang-orang itu? Bukankah ia _seharusnya_ berada di rumah?

Rasa penasaran membuat Tobio mempercepat langkahnya demi membuntuti mereka. Tanpa tendensi untuk menyembunyikan diri seperti yang ia lakukan saat menyelinap ke luar sekolah.

Mereka menghilang tepat ketika Tobio tiba di persimpangan. Ada banyak orang lalu lalang sebelumnya hingga mata Tobio terkelabuhi. Kepalanya menoleh kiri kanan, mencoba mencari jejak yang mungkin tersisa dari eksistensi mereka yang beberapa saat lalu berada di sana. Tapi tak ditemukannya. Tobio memejamkan mata, membiarkan insting menuntunnya. Membawanya menemukan dia yang dicinta.

Wangi sang mentari serupa wangi kehidupan yang baru. Wangi segar embun-embun pagi. Wangi rerumputan di pagi hari. Wangi bunga matahari yang dibelai angin lembut di terik siang. Wangi musim panas yang mengantarkan senja.

Tobio mengikutinya. Ada duka yang tersamar dalam wangi khas yang telah dikenalnya. Bau ketakutan, putus asa dan kesuraman. Tobio bisa merasakannya juga, suatu kegelisahan yang tak bisa ditenangkan meski ia memerintahkan diri agar tetap kalem. _Sesak_. Tobio membenci sensasi tak menyenangkan itu. Dadanya bergemuruh, jantung mendobrak keras, adrenalin seolah terpompa deras ke seluruh nadi. Menggerakkan sesuatu yang belum pernah Tobio rasakan sebelumnya.

Kakinya terus menyusuri jalanan tak lagi beraspal. Debu mengekor di belakang. Di depan mata, gedung usang masih berdiri kokoh. Dinding gedung itu telah bobrok dimakan usia, beberapa bagian ditumbuhi lumut. Sebagian besar catnya juga telah mengelupas, memperlihatkan susunan bata merah dibaliknya.

Tobio membulatkan tekad. Ia harus memastikan, benarkah Shouyou di sana?

ooOoOoOoo

 **Sakit. Perih. Pedih.** Seperti sayatan luka yang ditaburi garam dan dikucuri cuka, terasa kebas hingga mengakibatkan hampa. Shouyou hanya bisa memejamkan mata.

Mereka berebut mengisi dirinya, entah untuk yang keberapa. Namun di dalam hati, Shouyou menjeritkan nama sang sahabat. T-o-b-i-o. Tubuhnya dimiringkan, lalu kembali dimasuki secara kasar. Sakit. Perih. Pedih. Tapi untuk sekedar mengaduh pun Shouyou sudah tidak mampu. Mereka membuatnya tetap waras sekaligus gila.

 _Gila_ ... karena harga dirinya sudah dilemparkan ke jurang malu tak berdasar. _Waras_ ... karena masa _heat_ menggiringnya ke batas yang tak mampu dikontrolnya lagi. Batas yang rancu, hati dan otaknya tak mau, tapi tubuhnya hanya butuh belaian. Shouyou jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

Najis. Jijik. Murah. Shouyou dibungkam oleh kewarasan dan kegilaannya. Ia meraung, ia menjerit putus asa. Namun tak ada yang mampu menolongnya. Tak ada yang mengulurkan tangannya. Sama seperti malam itu. Dan malam terus menyelubungi dirinya. Ia tak lagi bercahaya penuh cemerlang. Kini Shouyou hanyalah daging penuh lumpur dan nanah. Penuh dosa.

Ia mengutuki dirinya. Kenapalah hormonnya sialan betul? Tak tahu diri hingga mengakibatkan anomali dalam siklusnya? Kenapalah pula ia seorang omega? Yang bila masuk masa heatnya sudah seperti kelinci diterpa badai birahi? Hanya selangkangan yang diurus dan dipuaskan. Tak tahukah bila Shouyou menginginkan hal yang lain? Masih banyak cita-cita dan keinginan yang harus ia wujudkan.

Shouyou menjerit ketika gerakan sang alfa semakin kasar. Tidak. Ia bersumpah itu bukan jerit kenikmatan seperti yang pernah ia bayangkan pada masa heat-heat yang telah lewat. Hatinya terus memanggil-manggil nama Tobio. Seolah nama itulah yang membuat kewarasan Shouyou tetap bertahan meski sekarang kegilaan tengah menguasai tubuhnya. Tubuh Shouyou bergetar hebat lalu rubuh. Shouyou menangis tak percaya.

"Heh, sekarang giliranku!"

Shouyou bergeleng kuat, meski tubuhnya sudah melemah. Mereka tak pernah memberikan jeda dan terus menyiksa tubuhnya yang sedang tak mau bersinergi dengan otak dan hatinya. _Ini bukan maunya_. Sama sekali bukan inginnya. Tapi pemaksaan terus berlanjut tanpa ada seorang pun yang mendengarkan pendapatnya.

Hingga....

Sebuah bata melayang, membentur tepat di kepala salah satu alfa yang memegangi tangan Shouyou. Sang alfa ambruk. Pingsan dengan luka benturan yang mengeluarkan setetes dua darah dari kepalanya. Netra cokelat Shouyou mengerjap. Alfa yang lain masuk mode waspada.

"Siapa di sana! Keluar!!"

"Jangan main-main ya!!!"

Namun tempat itu tetap hening. Aura para alfa meroket pada status siaga, menguarkan aura kemarahan yang mampu membuat siapa pun gemetar dan bersimpuh sujud di hadapan mereka. Kecuali para alfa yang berstatus tinggi. Para pemegang puncak dominasi yang berani menantang dan menentang. Biasanya kondisi ini muncul apabila ada konflik yang mengharuskan dua atau beberapa alfa saling beradu kekuatan, untuk menunjukkan seberapa berkuasanya mereka atas apa pun yang menjadi sumber konflik tersebut.

Sejenak Shouyou terabaikan. Ia berada dalam posisi yang setengah duduk, setengah telentang. Ia pelan-pelan beringsut menjauh dari alfa yang berada di hadapannya. Kewarasan tengah kembali padanya. Ia harus segera menghindar sebelum kegilaan memaksanya untuk kembali ke tangan-tangan yang telah merenggut kehormatannya.

Namun aksinya ketahuan. Seorang alfa lantas maju untuk menangkapnya.

"Kau jangan coba-coba kabur!" hardik alfa berambut pirang itu seraya memegangi tubuh Shouyou agar tak beranjak ke mana-mana.

"Biar aku yang memeriksa ke sana," ujar yang seorang lagi. Belum sempat ia beranjak pergi sebuah bata telah melayang kembali dan membentur kepalanya. _Head shot_. Dan sang alfa ambruk.

Hal itu mengakibatkan kedua alfa lainnya berang. "HEI! SIAPA DI SANA?! TUNJUKKAN DIRIMU ATAU KAU AKAN RASAKAN AKIBATNYA!"

Shouyou menjadi sasaran. "KAU! KAU PASTI TELAH MELAPOR PADA SESEORANG KAN?! BUKANKAH SUDAH KUKATAKAN KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENGATAKAN APA PUN TENTANG HAL INI PADA ORANG LAIN?!! APA KAU LUPA JIKA KAMI BISA SAJA MEMBUAT KELUARGAMU MENDERITA? HAAAH!!!"

Shouyou kembali menangis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"PEGANG DIA! AKAN KUCARI KUTU BUSUK YANG TELAH MENGGANGGU KESENANG—!!"

Bata kembali melayang tepat pada wajah sang alfa. Karena membentur depan wajahnya, darah pun mengalir dari hidungnya. Alfa itu terhuyung sambil memegangi bagian wajahnya yang sakit. Kali ini, pelaku pelemparan bata itu pun menampakkan diri. Aura kemarahannya tampak begitu jelas terasa, menguar keluar dari tubuh alfa yang lebih muda dari pada mereka yang ada di ruangan gedung usang itu. Ya, pelakunya seorang alfa. Dan lebih muda. Dan sedang teramat sangat marah.

Shouyou terbelalak saat mengetahui pelaku pelemparan bata yang telah menumbangkan dua orang alfa dan membuat yang seorang lagi terduduk kesakitan tak berdaya. Dia ... Kageyama Tobio.

Pegangan di tubuhnya terlepas begitu saja ketika alfa itu berdiri dan menyongsong Tobio dengan amarah yang juga menyala-nyala. Ia melayangkan pukulan pada Tobio, tapi Tobio mengelak dan membalas memukul alfa itu sekuat tenaga. Pukulan Tobio telak menghantam perutnya. Alfa itu terhuyung sambil memegangi perutnya.

Mereka berkelahi. Saling memperebutkan dominasi. Pukulan, sepak dan tendangan saling dilontarkan dalam presisi yang mematikan. Sama-sama berniat untuk membungkam lawan. Kadang Tobio tak bisa menghindari dan tersungkur akibat pukulan lawan. Tapi ia segera bangkit dan kembali menghajar lawannya dengan beringas. Hingga satu pukulan terakhir Tobio lancarkan ke bagian vital sang alfa. Sang alfa tumbang.

Ekspresi kaku Tobio yang menyeramkan membuat Shouyou bergidik ngeri. Tapi ia tak mengerti. Kenapa Tobio ada di tempat seperti ini? Kenapa Tobio datang padanya? Kenapa—

Tobio melepas seragamnya, lalu memakaikannya pada Shouyou untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Shouyou masih tak mampu bereaksi. Pandangannya kosong, _blank_. Pelan disentuhnya bahu Shouyou sambil mengancingi baju seragamnya yang tampak kebesaran bagi Shouyou itu.

"Hinata...."

Shouyou tersentak. Seketika matanya terbelalak dengan sorot penuh luka dan ketakutan. Ia memberontak lepas, lalu berdiri dan lari. Tobio terkejut atas tindakan Shouyou. Ia lantas segera berdiri mengejar.

"HINATA!!!"

Shouyou berlari ke arah dalam dari bangunan tua itu. Kadang tak peduli saat potongan kayu atau kawat atau besi bahkan pecahan kaca menggores kulit tubuhnya yang terbuka. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Tobio. Tidak. Ia ingin mati saja rasanya. Shouyou malu. Dadanya terasa perih dan sesak, ia tak dapat menahan ketidaknyamanan yang bercokol di hatinya.

Ia tak tahu ... padahal hatinya menginginkan Tobio. Tapi nyatanya ia tak sanggup. Tak sanggup menghadapi Tobio dengan dirinya yang telah bernoda. Ia ingin tenggelam di dalam kegelapan.

Shouyou ingin menyerah saja.

"Hinata, jangan lari. Kumohon...."

Tobio berhasil menarik Shouyou tepat sebelum Shouyou salah melangkah dan terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang menganga di hadapannya. Ada bekas selusur tangga di salah satu tepian lubang, yang menandakan bahwa sepertinya dulu, bagian itu merupakan bagian dari tangga tersebut. Dan karena tangganya sudah rusak berat, kemudian hanya menyisakan lubang itu. Sentakan Tobio pada tangan dan tubuh Shouyou membuat keduanya jatuh ke belakang dengan Shouyou yang didekap erat oleh Tobio.

"Jangan! Jangan sentuh aku, Kageyama. Pergi! Lepaaaassss!!!" pekik Shouyou sembari meronta.

Tobio terus mendekap meski Shouyou memberontak. Shouyou memukul-mukul dan menjerit histeris. Tobio membiarkan Shoyou berlaku semaunya, ia bergeming di tempatnya—tetap memeluk erat Shouyou. Hingga akhirnya Shouyou kelelahan sendiri.

Tobio melonggarkan pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh Shouyou untuk menghadapnya. Wajah Shouyou tampak berantakan, bekas air mata menjejak di pipinya, mata cokelatnya memerah. Tobio kembali merengkuh Shouyou ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf—MAAFKAN AKU! MAAFKAN AKU, HINATA!!" Suaranya bergetar melepaskan emosi yang meluap-luap. "Harusnya aku mengantarmu sampai ke rumah waktu itu. Harusnya aku tetap memaksa. Maafkan aku."

Shouyou kehilangan vokalnya, hanya bisa menangis bersama Tobio dalam pelukannya. Ia sendiri tak tahu harus menjawab apa atau merespon bagaimana.

Tobio membelai lembut rambut di belakang kepala Shouyou, wajahnya bersembunyi di perpotongan bahu dan leher Shouyou. Wangi sang mentari tak lagi sama. Alfa di dalam dirinya meraung marah.

"K—Kageyama, i-itu bukan sa-lahmu." Shouyou menjawab dengan terbata. Terisak dengan suara serak, lagi nadanya lirih, nyaris tak terdengar. "Ha-rusnya a-aku mampu melawan mere-ka, ta-tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa apa-apa. To-long ... tolong jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa. Ku-Kumohon. Aku malu. Aku ingin mati saja. Lepaskan aku, Kageyama...."

Tobio melonggarkan pelukan. Menatap Shouyou dengan matanya yang juga basah. Ia meraung marah. "TIDAK! JANGAN MATI! AKU—AKU HARUSNYA BISA MELINDUNGIMU. KAU TAK SEHARUSNYA MENGALAMI HAL INI JIKA SAJA—JIKA SAJA AKU—MA-MAAF, HINATA!"

"A-pa yang kaubicarakan, Kageyama?"

"A-Aku ... aku menyayangimu, Hinata."

Hinata terbelalak. Kepalanya refleks bergeleng kuat. "Tidak. Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

"Apa maksudmu—"

"AKU TIDAK BISA, KAGEYAMA!" raung Shouyou putus asa. "AKU KOTOR, AKU MENJIJIKAN. AKU TAK PANTAS LAGI UNTUKMU!!!"

Entah mengapa perkataan itu malah membuat Tobio merasa marah. Ia mendorong Shouyou hingga terbaring di lantai. Shouyou terkejut dengan perlakuan Tobio, serta merta melawan dan mencoba untuk lari lagi. Tapi Tobio seolah bisa membaca semua gerakan Shouyou dan dapat mengantisipasi perlawanan Shouyou dengan memegangi erat tangannya.

Tobio bisa melihat ketakutan yang menghantui Shouyou, sebuah trauma yang tersirat jelas dari matanya. Tapi di sisi lain ia juga ingin membuktikan bahwa ia mau menerima Shouyou apa adanya. Maka ia meneriakkan isi hatinya.

" _BOGE_! HINATA _BOGE_!!! JANGAN SALAHKAN DIRIMU! KAU—KAU AMAT BERHARGA BAGIKU. KAUTAHU ITU? KAU TIDAK MENJIJIKAN! KAU TIDAK KOTOR! KAU AMAT PANTAS MENJADI SESEORANG YANG ISTIMEWA. KAU BEGITU ISTIMEWA BAGIKU, HINATA!"

Shouyou menggelengkan kepalanya. Tobio menahan kedua tangan Shouyou sekaligus dengan sebelah tangannya di atas kepala Shouyou. Sebelahnya lagi menangkup pipi Shouyou, memaksa agar Shouyou melihat padanya.

"Lihat aku! Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku menyayangimu. Ada bagian dari diriku yang tak mau kehilanganmu. Ada bagian dari diriku yang menginginkanmu. Dan aku sendiri tidak mengerti, tapi aku marah pada diriku yang tidak bisa mencegah semua ini!!! Aku—Hinata bodoh, biarkan aku bertanggung jawab padamu! Biarkan aku memilikimu sehingga aku bisa menjagamu! BIARKAN AKU MENJADI ALFAMU, _BOGE_!"

Shouyou bisa melihat kesungguhan itu. Meski Tobio sendiri kelihatannya tak pandai merangkai maksudnya. Tapi Shouyou tahu, sahabatnya, partnernya dalam bermain voli itu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Tobio memang tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya secara leluasa dengan kata-kata. Namun ia tak pernah bermaksud jahat. Yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah mampukah Shouyou memercayai Tobio dan memupuk harapannya sekali lagi?

Tobio tak mengerti mengapa ia justru menangis. Ia tak paham mengapa amarah itu tak kunjung padam. Ia marah pada mereka yang telah membuat Shouyou menderita. Ia lebih marah pada orang-orang di sekitar Shouyou yang tidak peka pada apa yang terjadi pada Shouyou. Ia lebih marah lagi pada dirinya yang tidak mampu melindungi sahabat tersayangnya, mataharinya. Matahari yang nyaris tenggelam ke dalam lubang hitam.

Dan Shouyou dapat merasakan hal itu. Ia yang merasa hidupnya telah berakhir. Ia yang telah dipeluk kegelapan. Ia yang sudah tak memiliki harapan. Tapi secercah cahaya kembali dibawakan Tobio kepadanya. Agar inti kehidupan sang mentari mampu bersinar kembali. Benih harapan yang kembali Tobio semai untuknya.

Kegilaan itu kembali merasuki Shouyou. Ia melenguh dalam kuncian Tobio. Wangi feromon kembali menyerbu, membuat Tobio panik karena tak mengerti.

"Ka-Kageyama...."

"Hinata, kau—?!"

Tobio membalikkan tubuh Shouyou, lalu membantunya untuk bersandar pada dirinya. Shouyou bergerak gelisah, tubuhnya terasa memanas dan ia tidak suka. Tobio memeluk erat dirinya dan melesakkan kepalanya pada perpotongan bahu Shouyou. Mengendus kelenjar yang merupakan sumber feromon di belakang leher Shouyou. Shouyou meronta, karena tanda yang dibuat oleh alfa sebelumnya telah mengikat dirinya. Dan Tobio yang akan memutuskan rantai itu.

Gigitan Tobio membuat tubuh Shouyou berjengit dan mengejang. Meskipun ia memberikan perlawanan tapi Shouyou tak lagi merasa ketakutan. Ia membiarkan Tobio yang memangsa dirinya. Membiarkan Tobio menata ulang kehidupannya. Membiarkan Tobio memiliki dirinya. Shouyou memasrahkan diri pada calon alfanya. Memberikan izin agar Tobio dapat memiliki dirinya.

Tobio menjilati bekas gigitan itu dan mengigiti ulang setiap jejak bekas gigitan alfa lain yang menandai tubuh Shouyou. Menggantinya dengan gigitan baru sebagai tanda bahwa ia telah mengklaim Shouyou sebagai miliknya.

Tobio kembali memosisikan Shouyou berhadapan dengannya. Setiap gigitan dan jilatan yang ia berikan menjadi rangsangan hebat pada Shouyou. Shouyou pun mengerang dan gairahnya semakin memuncak hingga ketika Tobio menggigiti kelenjar di lehernya, ia tak kuat lagi dan mengeluarkan hasratnya. Membasahi dirinya dan juga Tobio. Tobio menatapnya dengan pandangan yang lembut seraya mengacak pelan rambut jingga Shouyou.

"Kau milikku. Mulai sekarang kau milikku, Hinata. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu merasa tak aman lagi." Dan memeluk Shouyou erat.

Shouyou membalas pelukan itu dengan ragu. Itu bukan kemauannya, tapi ikatan yang sebelumnya ada belum sepenuhnya diputuskan. Ia mengangguk dalam dekapan Tobio.

"Buat aku menjadi omegamu sepenuhnya, Kageyama-kun."

Tobio mengangguk, ia mengecup kening Shouyou penuh sayang lalu kembali memasangi seragamnya yang kumal akibat pergulatan mereka ke tubuh Shouyou. Shouyou digendong penuh hati-hati lalu mereka kembali ke tempat tadi. Para alfa yang sebelumnya Tobio hajar masih tergeletak pingsan. Hanya satu orang yang masih sadar karena Tobio hanya membuatnya tak berdaya saja.

Tobio mendekat dengan aura penuh ancaman. Alfa itu mengkeret di tempatnya.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh omegaku lagi!"

Sorot tajam nan mematikan dari mata beriris biru gelap itu membuat alfa berambut cokelat gemetar ketakutan dan spontan bersujud di hadapan keduanya sambil memohon maaf. Tobio berlalu dari hadapan alfa itu dan mengambil pakaian Shouyou yang berserakan. Ia membantu Shouyou berpakaian dan kembali menggendongnya saat membawa Shouyou keluar dari gedung itu.

.  
.  
.  
.

End

.  
.  
.  
.

A/N:  
Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah membaca. Fiksi ini rexa dedikasikan untuk Hinata Shouyou yang berulang tahun pada tanggal 20 Juni kemarin dan juga buat Adel, Tacho, Subacchi, Kenzeira, juga Hanjo dan Lita. Btw, maaf temanya nganu. Habis rexa belom pernah bikin yg kek gini. Jadi penasaran pengen nyoba. Maaf banget kalo aneh dsb. Rexa juga baru belajar membuat setting omegaverse. Dan mungkin masih ada beberapa bagian yang kurang dan tidak berkenan. Mohon dimaafkan. Saran dan kritik rexa terima sebagai bahan untuk pertimbangan di masa yang akan datang. Kalo mau diskusi juga boleh. Soalnya pada fiksi ini, rexa benar-benar mengarang bebas TTOTT Inginnya lebih terstruktur tapi jujur rexa tidak tahu bagaimana. Tapi sungguh rexa puas bisa menyelesaikannya XDDDD

Terima kasih banyak buat Captain Squad no Ampasu yang senantiasa mendukung rexa. Terima kasih banyak juga buat teman-teman yang telah mampir dan membaca.

psssst... ada omake di bawah lho~~~ ;)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

[ **Omake** ]

  
"A-Aku bisa jalan sendiri, Kageyama! Tolong turunkan aku."

Kernyit di kening Tobio seolah menekuk lebih dalam. "Tidak."

Mereka baru saja turun dari taksi. Dan Tobio bersikukuh menggendong Shouyou saat masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia memutuskan untuk membawa Shouyou ke rumahnya.

Bibir Shouyou mengerucut dengan pipi yang menggembung. "Aku malu," ujar Shouyou lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada _t-shirt_ putih yang Tobio kenakan. "Ayolah turunkan aku!"

"Diam dan jangan terlalu banyak gerak., Hinata. Kau berat, tahu?"

"Makanya turunkan aku!" balas Shouyou sengit.

"Tidak!"

"Bakageyama, turunkan aku!"

"Berisik, _Boge_! Pokoknya tidak mau!"

Tobio berhasil membuka handel pintu depan dengan sikunya setelah jemarinya yang terampil membuka kunci dari bawah gendongan. Oh ya, sejak pertama kali menggendong Shouyou, Tobio membawanya dengan gaya bridal. Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah dan segera menuju ke kamar Tobio.

Barulah ketika sampai di kamarnya, Tobio menurunkan Shouyou di atas ranjangnya. Ia lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya. Shouyou mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Ia merasa aman.

Tobio berjongkok di hadapan Shouyou untuk melepas sepatu Shouyou. Shouyou tertegun. Kembali teringat beberapa saat yang lalu saat Tobio berkata kalau ia menginginkannya. Pipinya dinodai semu kemerahan. Tobio meletakkan sepatu Shouyou di dekat pintu.

Lalu kembali pada Shouyou dan Shouyou langsung menghambur pada pelukan Tobio. Masih terasa begitu canggung tapi Shouyou ingin berusaha agar menjadi terbiasa dengan Tobio. Wangi maskulin feromon Tobio serupa dengan wangi hutan pinus bersalju. Terasa sejuk dan Shouyou mulai menyukainya.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama saat _heat_ Shouyou kembali terpicu. Tobio dengan senang hati melayaninya. Jejak merah keunguan yang sebelumnya telah menghiasi seluruh permukaan kulit Shouyou kembali ditoreh. Tobio mempersiapkan diri untuk merebut penuh kepemilikan Shouyou, hati, jiwa dan raga lewat penyatuan mereka.

Shouyou memejamkan matanya karena ketakutan, tapi entakan dan belaian dari Tobio membuatnya merasakan cinta. Ketakutannya perlahan-lahan dikikis dengan bisikan cinta Tobio. Tidak gombal. Tobio bukan tipe perayu ulung. Tapi kejujuran Tobio membuat Shouyou melayang dan bahagia.

Perasaan tak berharga yang sebelumnya menyiksa Shouyou berganti menjadi kebutuhan akan dicintai. Dan Tobio dengan senang hati memenuhinya dengan mencurahkan seluruh cinta yang dimilikinya. Cinta tersembunyi yang sebelumnya tak pernah terungkapkan.

Tobio mengecupi setiap inchi tubuh Shouyou. Setiap tanda yang ia berikan seolah menjadi peringatan bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang memiliki hak atas Shouyou. Shouyou tak lagi bisa mengelak ataupun meronta. Dirinya perlahan melebur menjadi satu dalam gairah bersama Tobio. Tobio melepaskannya dari rantai-rantai yang membelenggu. Memberi ikatan baru pada Shouyou yang membuat Shouyou merasa terlindungi.

Tobio menggeram tertahan saat pelepasannya hampir tiba. Shouyou tanpa sadar malah semakin mengunci tubuhnya pada Tobio. Ia juga akan mencapai batasnya. Tobio memeluk erat Shouyou saat pendakian itu tiba pada puncaknya.

Shouyou kini sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya, omeganya.

Tobio menjatuhkan diri di samping Shouyou saat semua berakhir. Shouyou beringsut mendekat untuk memeluk Tobio. Tobio kembali mendekap erat Shouyou.

"Hei ... Kupikir setelah ini, aku harus menelepon kedua orangtua kita."

Shouyou mendongak, kedua pasang bola mata mereka saling bersitatap. "A-Aku—"

Jemari Tobio menyentuh bibir Shouyou. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku ada untukmu. Sudah kubilang aku akan bertanggung jawab atas dirimu, kan?"

"Ta-Tapi...."

"Kita tidak mungkin menyembunyikan hal ini. Apalagi kau diancam. Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa lagi, Hinata. La-Lagi pula aku sudah mengklaimmu sebagai omegaku. Aku tetap harus memberitahukan hal ini pada orangtuamu juga kepada orangtuaku."

Shouyou mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Tobio mencium bibir Shouyou. "Apa kau mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

Shouyou menatap Tobio dengan sorot ketakutan yang tersirat di kedua bola matanya.

"Kalau tidak mau ya tidak apa-apa. Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah tidak apa-apan. Kau bersamaku sekarang."

"Aku—"

Shouyou menceritakan semuanya. Bahwa malam itu ia dipaksa oleh keempat alfa itu. Mereka bertengkar karenanya tapi kemudian membuatnya menjadi seperti piala bergilir. Salah satunya menandai Shouyou. Ketika selesai mereka mengantarkannya pulang. Tapi waktu itu kedua orangtuanya memang sedang tidak berada di rumah karena masih harus merawat sang nenek yang tinggal di kota sebelah. Shouyou merasa depresi serta ketakutan akibat ancaman keempatnya, maka dari itu ia tak berani melaporkan kejadian itu pada siapa-siapa. Keempatnya pun memanfaatkan kondisi Shouyou dengan sesuka hati. Hingga kemudian Tobio yang mencari keberadaan Shouyou.

Tobio memeluk erat Shouyou. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah aman sekarang. Sekarang beristirahatlah, sebab setelah ini kita harus menjelaskan keadaan kita pada orangtua kita. Oh ya, dan juga mencari solusi untuk masalah hormonmu yang tak stabil ini. Kurasa itu semua akan membutuhkan banyak energi."

Shouyou merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Tobio dan membaringkan diri. Tobio membelai rambut Shouyou seraya menarik selimut dengan kakinya untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kageyama," ujar Shouyou sambil memejamkan mata dan menyamankan diri dalam pelukan alfanya.

Cengiran Tobio melebar. "Sama-sama, _Boge_ ," ucapnya jahil.

"Hei!" protes Shouyou lalu mencubit lengan atas Tobio. Tobio mengaduh. Shouyou mengusap bekas cubitannya. Tobio mencium mesra kening Shouyou.

Meski tak sempurna, mataharinya kini telah bersinar kembali dan menghidupkan semestanya. Tobio tak lagi ragu. Jika memang ada yang akan bertanya padanya: seperti apa matahari dalam pikiranmu? Maka dengan tegas ia akan menjawab, seperti Hinata Shouyounya, sahabat, rival dan kekasihnya. Matahari kesayangannya.

.  
.

Final End.  


**Author's Note:**

> Sampai jumpa lagi!  
> Rexa Anne, signing out~


End file.
